Prior to the present invention, pipe support structures have existed in which upper and lower mirror-image sections are held together in support of a pipe therebetween by two spaced-apart bolts, somewhat in the nature of the arrangement shown in FIG. 6 of U.S. Pat. No. 4,281,786, for example. While such arrangement is satisfactory for large as well as small pipe if the dimensions are completely accurate and as long as there is no major change in temperature of the pipe or other surrounding environment, it is not readily possible to commercially economically manufacture such parts with necessary precision as to result in an acceptable fit that would provide proper pipe support for pipes of large dimensions, such as for pipes of outside diameter of sixteen (16) inches or more ranging up to thirty (30) inches, for example. Moreover, the cost of a mold for such large dimensions is prohibitive in private industry. For the mounting of opposing pipe supports, it is desired that bolt-holes in the opposing plates, herein referred to as vise-plates, match-up with bolt-mounting holes in the supported pipe support members mounted between compressing plates; such has proven to be not possible for sizes supportable of pipes having an outside diameter of about sixteen inches or more. Also, for such large pipes, use of merely two opposing pipe supports require each support to be so large that it is bulky and difficult to handle, transport and store. Like, where such large supports are manufactured, the cost of material therein as well as the weight thereof are very large to an extend rendering them impracticable in private industry. Prior to the present invention, subdividing resulted in support problems, and cumbersom efforts to regain stability of a calibre found with smaller support members for pipes of small diameter. For example, Loos et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,202,520 utilizes individual bolts 14 to anchor-together quarter-part separate members as shown in the FIG. 1 of that patent, and other such equivalent mechanisms requiring a plurality of separate and repeated attachments; the time and labor involved would be prohibitive, and the extent to which each and every latching-together would be tight and stable is highly questionable and suspect. It is sufficient to say that in the experience of the present professional inventor and manufacturer, prior art has not heretofore provided any acceptable solutions to the diverse problems noted above.